All You Had to Do Was Ask
by ShuichiShindou07
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the other Weasley kids all go on a mission: Are they or aren't Sirius and Lupin...lovers? Minor LimeFunny nonsense


**Omg...I can't believe I just wrote this. I have no idea what just came over me. I've been reading a lot of SBRL fics and something just popped into my head. I hope you guys at least find this fic amusing. It has a lot more dialogue than most of my fics...but oh well. I apologize if you all think it is horrible. This is my first ever Sirius/Remus fic. Not quite sure how I feel about it. Its basically just some amusing thought that came to mind that doesn't hold a lot of importance other than to torture Snape. Reviews are appreciated, just don't bitch me out if you didn't like it. I already warned you about this fic, so if you don't like it just ignore it. Have fun while I go crawl under a rock somewhere...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters...JK Rowling does. If I did, Sirius and Remus would be together and stay that way for a really long time.**

**All You Had to Do Was Ask**

It was another fun filled day at 12 Grimmauld Place. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were busy cleaning more of the old Black household's horribly dirty rooms. One by one, each stumbled out of whichever room they were cleaning into the hallway. Hermione crawled out of her room first, her bushy hair full of dust bunnies. Ginny was next, then Harry, and finally Ron, who was battling with a rather irritated doxy.

"Bloody little pests," Ron growled, flopping down onto the floor next to Harry. The black haired boy was about to say something when the sound footsteps coming up the stairs caught the four teenagers attention. Each ready to bolt into their rooms for fear it was Mrs. Weasley, gave a sigh of relief when they saw that it was just Sirius and Lupin.

"Hello you four. Taking a well needed break I see," Lupin said. All of them glared at their former professor who chuckled.

Sirius squatted down next to his godson. "Sorry that you are having to clean this hell hole."

Harry shook his head. "It's alright. Don't worry about it."

The dark haired man chuckled at the snort from Ron. Standing up, he walked back over to the other man. "C'mon Mooney, lets leave them to their cleaning before Molly catches them and blames me for it." The sandy haired man waved goodbye with a smile and followed his friend into his room.

Hermione leaned against the door frame with a smile on her face. "They make such a cute couple," she said with a sigh.

"Yeah they do," Ginny agreed.

Harry and Ron stared at the two girls across the hall from them. "Who?" both boys asked.

The two girls rolled their eyes. "Sirius and Lupin. Who else did you think we were talking about?"

"Sirius and Lupin? _Sirius and Lupin?_ You must be delusional. Those two, a couple?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, if they were together, surely they would have told us or at least me. What makes you so sure Sirius and Lupin are a couple?"

Hermione laughed. "Oh please, don't tell me you two haven't noticed the way they act with and around each other."

"How they are always together, the way their hands linger while they casually touch one another, not to mention the looks they give each other," Ginny giggled. Hermione giggled as well. "It's so cute seeing Lupin blush when Sirius looks at him just right. That and women's intuition."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Women's intuition my ass. I still think you two have lost it and are just seeing things."

"They're best friends who went twelve years without seeing each other, so of course they're going to spend a lot of time together. Plus, I've never seen them act like that towards each other." Harry said, standing up and dusting off his pants.

"Fine then!" Hermione huffed. "We will prove it to the two of you that Sirius and Lupin are lovers."

"And how do you plan on doing that? Take pictures of them snogging?" The red head asked mockingly.

The brunette girl glared at her friend. "Honestly Ron, you can be so hard headed!"

"Oi! What are you two arguing about now?" Fred asked loudly, sticking his head out of a doorway down the hall. He was quickly joined by his twin as he went to investigate.

"We are debating whether or not Sirius and Lupin are lovers," Harry answered, watching as his two best friends continued to glare at each other. "The girls think they are but we are doubtful."

George looked at Fred. "Ya know...I've been wondering that myself lately" he commented, rubbing his chin.

Fred looked back at his twin and nodded. "As have I."

"Ha! See? We aren't the only ones!" Ginny exclaimed.

"But there isn't any proof that they are lovers," Harry argued.

The twins looked at one another again and grinned devilishly. This caught the attention of the other four teenagers because that usually meant something bad was going to happen.

"We could always listen in on them with the Expendable Ears."

Within five minutes Harry, Hermione, and the four Weasley children were gathered outside the bedroom door that belonged to Sirius Black. At first, they tried to listen for any sound that would give them an answer to their questions. Not hearing anything clearly, George slid the hearing device under the door. The six of them listened in quietly.

"I don't hear anything," Harry whispered.

"Oh...they're laughing." Ginny grinned. "I wonder what they are doing..."

"It sounds like they're whispering about something...not sure what though," Fred said in a hushed tone.

Hermione gave Ron a 'I told you so' look. "Oi! Just because they are whispering doesn't meant that they are lovers," he whispered hastily.

"You just don't want to admit that I'm-"

"Will you two shut up. I can't hear what they are saying..." George snapped.

"Thats because we stopped talking."

The door infront of them had opened and Sirius and Lupin stood in the opening, looking down at the six teenagers huddled together on the floor. Harry looked up at his godfather and his former teacher. The dark haired man cocked an eyebrow at him. "Care to explain what all of you are doing infront of my door listening to our conversation Harry?"

Harry turned his gaze down to the floor. "Uhhh.."

"How about you Ron?"

The red head shut up and joined Harry in finding something interesting on the floor.

"Well, you see sir..."

"Yes Hermione?" Lupin asked. She blushed and looked at Ginny for help.

The two grown men smirked at each other. "Why don't we all go down to the kitchen and you lot can explain yourselves," Lupin offered, trying not to laugh at the panic striken bunch.

Following the adults, the teens marched down the stairs and into the empty kitchen. The smells of what was to be their dinner filled the room, but were quickly forgotten when the two men turned to them.

"Now then, back to what you were doing outside my door..."

Fred fidgited with the expendable ear in his hands before breaking the silence. "That lot were fighting over whether or not you and Lupin were lovers."

A collective gasp was heard from Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny.

"Oi! Who was the one suggested that we listen in on them?" Ron shouted.

"You never had to do it, we just offered a way. It was the four of you who were going on about it," George shouted.

Harry pointed at the twins. "You said so yourself that you had been wondering the same thing too!"

"We would have never said anything if it wasn't for you and Ron arguing with Hermione and Ginny."

"We only said something because of how obvious it was!" the girls said in unison.

A small laugh was heard over the argument that steadily grew louder. All head turned towards Sirius, who was laughing quite loudly, and Lupin who was hiding his laugh behind his hand. The teens gaped at them.

Sirius struggled to regain his composure from his spot beside the table. "Is that what all of this is about?"

Seeing all of them nodded, Lupin smiled at the teens. "All you could have done was asked and we would have told you."

"Well," Harry started. "Are the two of you...lovers?"

Going for the dramatic affect, the two marauders stared at each other for a few seconds before Sirius leaned in towards Remus, who was perched on the edge of the dinner table, and captured his lips in a loving kiss. The kitchen fell silent as the men shared their kiss. Sirius broke away and felt his heart swell as Remus smiled loving back at him. "Does that answer your question?"

Remus began to wonder whether they had traumatized the teens due to their lack of response when suddenly...

"HA!!! I was right Ron! They are lovers!"

Everyone in the kitchen jumped at Hermione's triumphant outburst. The young man in question sulked and grumbled to himself as the rest laughed. Harry chuckled before turning his attention back to his godfather.

"How long have you and Lupin been together?" Ginny asked, her and Hermione smiling from ear to ear. Both men chuckled at the girls enthusiasm.

"We were in our sixth year when I finally got up the courage to tell Sirius that I was in love with him," their former professor answered.

Sirius smiled at the memory and wrapped an arm around his lover's shoulders. "He was so scared that I would hate him when he told me, but all I wanted to do was jump him and proclaim to the entire school that Remus Lupin was the love of my life."

"Instead you just jumped me and we made out on James's bed."

Laughter spread through the kitchen again as Sirius smiled proudly. "Yes we did and it was great. We were lovers from that day on...until everything went horribly wrong."

Harry watched as the light in the dark haired man's eyes dimmed and he looked at the ground. No one spoke for they all knew what Sirius meant. He was so excited to see his godfather in such good spirits that it left him speechless to see him so down. Remus reached up and laced his fingers with those of the hand on his shoulder. Sirius slowly brought his eyes back up to his lover's face. The sandy haired man gave him a reassuring smile and a small kiss on the cheek.

"At the end of your third year," Remus started, looking at Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "I left Hogwarts and went back home. Even after all those years, I still loved Sirius with all my heart. I wanted to see him, but knew that the chances of him showing up were slim. The chances of him still loving me even slimmer. That was until a certain large, shaggy black dog appeared at my door."

"Where I reclaimed this beautiful creature as mine and mine only!" Sirius declared.

All of the teens smiled at the heart-warming story...all except Harry. This didn't go unnoticed by the marauders. "Harry...what's wrong?" Sirius asked worriedly. "You're alright with this, aren't you? Me and Remus?"

The fear in the older man's voice got the boy's attention. "Oh, I'm with fine with you two being together. Honestly, I am. I just don't get it. If you two have been together for so long, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

A sigh escaped Sirius and he turned back to look at his lover. They both understood. James had asked them the same question with the same hurt look on his face so many years ago.

"Well Harry," Lupin said, he and Sirius both sitting down infront of the son of their best friend. "You have to understand. We wanted to tell you, but we couldn't figure out a way to do it. Our relationship isn't exaclty...conventional..."

"Hmm...an escaped convict from Azkaban and a book-worm werewolf who shag like rabbits and just happen to both be man...I can see where some would find us unconventional..." Sirius remarked. Everyone laughed. Remus playfully hit him in the arm.

"Anyways, we would have told you sooner but we weren't sure how you would react. And after being apart for so long we just wanted it to be between us for a little while."

Harry nodded and smiled at the two men. "I understand. Still don't see how the girls noticed before we did though."

Remus laughed. "Lily noticed before James or Peter did. They all kind of found out the same way as you lot...although they walked in on us snogging."

"That tends to be a trend..."Sirius said thoughtfully. "I thought Molly was going to die of the giggles when she walked in on us making out in here. Your mom is kind of scary when she's laughing like a school girl."

The Weasley children all laughed at the thought of their mother walking in on the two grown men kissing.

"It was awkward, but not as bad as when Severus found us..."

"What happened?" Harry and Ron asked enthusiactically. The black haired man was about to answer when a loud voice interrupted them.

"Go make yourself comfortable in the kitchen Severus, dinner will be done soon."

A lightbulb looked like it went off above Sirius's head. "You lot, watch this." He waited a few seconds before pulling Remus to his feet and pinning him onto the table.

"Sirius, what are you-"

"Quiet Remus," he quickly said before kissing him passionately. The rational part of Lupin's brain stopped functioning as his lover pressed their bodies together and kissed him thoroughly. He was started to really enjoy the attention Sirius was giving him when the sound of someone gagging caught their attention. All of the kitchen's inhabitants looked up to see the figure of Severus Snape standing just inside the kitchen door.

"Dammit Snivellus, you always manage to interrupt us when things are getting good." Sirius said with a smug smile, grinding against his lover and making a small moan escape Remus. The already pale Snape turned a rather interesting shade of green at the sight before him. Quickly turning on his heels, Snape darted out of the kitchen. All six teenagers laughed as they watched their teacher Potions teacher all but run out of the room. Sirius's bark like laugh joined them. Lupin pushed his lover off of him and climbed off the table.

"I think we may have just traumatized him again..." Mooney said, a small grin spread across his face. "He should just be glad he didn't see what he did last time."

"He had to have seen something bad for him to turn that color...which will forever be engraved into my head..." Fred said.

The animagus smiled devilishly. "You could say that. As you all know, its sometimes hard to get some privacy at Hogwarts. Well, one day Snape stumbled upon us in an empty classroom in a rather...intimate situation." Sirius made his point by pulling Lupin towards him by his belt loops and holding him firmly by the hips, winking at the two blushing girls. The boys all collapsed laughing, holding their sides as if they were going to split.

"I would pay to see the look on his face when that happened," George said, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Hey, do any of you know why Snape looks like he's just seen a ghost?" A young woman by the name of Tonks asked as she walked through the kitchen door. The eight people that had briefly quieted down all looked at each other before exploding into another fit of laughter.

**The End**

**So yeah..,that was my first SBRL fic. I would really like to write another one, but have it be more about them and the smutty stuff our favorite puppies do. Like I said, review if you like it or whatever, just don't eat me alive if you don't.**


End file.
